To Your Life
by FandiniLee
Summary: Usaha Jaehyun menyelamatkan Winwin yang berusaha bunuh diri setelah laki-laki yang berjanji menikahi ternyata menipunya. Padahal di perutnya ada janin berusia tujuh bulan. Terinspirasi dari adegan SYTDR! MPREG! Jaehyun x Winwin! JaeWin! RnR Please!


Warning : Typo, OOC, Yaoi, MPreg!

.

.

Enjoy!

.

Jaehyun menghembuskan napas kesal sekaligus lelah. Menatap deretan kendaraan di depannya yang sungguh menguras tenaga. Dia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Yang pasti kemacetan ini benar - benar mengganggu.

Dia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah tiga puluh menit. Dan mobil - mobil ini tidak bergeser barang sesenti pun. Padahal dia sudah lebih dari terlambat untuk berangkat ke kantornya.

Sepasang netra hitam itu terpejam. Kembali helaan napas berat terdengar dari mulutnya. Benar - benar menyebalkan. Seandainya dia tak harus rapat dengan koleganya pagi ini, pastinya dia tak akan dibelit macet begini. Bermalas - malasan di rumah tanpa harus pusing memikirkan masalah - masalah pelik yang ada di kantor, terlihat sangat menyenangkan.

Sayangnya menjadi seorang direktur di usia yang masih terbilang cukup muda -24 tahun- membuatnya harus rela mengesampingkan segala kegiatan yang memang masih wajar dilakukan oleh pemuda seusianya. Dan untungnya dia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Kendaraan masih terhenti di sepanjang jalanan itu. Terdengar bunyi klakson dan makian dari jendela mobil yang terbuka, menambah kisruh suasana. Selama bertahun - tahun hidup di Seoul dia belum pernah merasakan kemacetan yang sebegitu menyebalkannya. Dia tengah membatin jika Yuta pasti akan mengomelinya karena keterlambatannya datang ke rapat, saat handphonenya yang terletak di samping kursi kemudi bergetar.

.

 _Yuta-hyung Calling..._

 _._

Ck, benarkan?

.

"Ne, hyung?"

 _"Ya! Kau dimana? Rapat akan segera dimulai,"_ dari seberang Yuta berkata sambil berbisik.

"Mian, aku terjebak kemacetan. Mobilku terperangkap di sini,"

 _"Aish! Kau benar - benar merepotkan. Baiklah kutunggu, tapi jika lima belas menit lagi kau belum sampai, terpaksa Taeil akan menggantikan posisimu sebagai pemimpin rapat,"_

"Arras-"

TUT.

Aish, sudah ditutup? Padahal dia kan belum selesai bicara. Dasar pemuda Jepang yang merepotkan.

Jaehyun melemparkan handponenya ke tempat semula dan kembali menatap deretan kendaraan di depannya dengan bosan.

.

Tak berapa lama, kendaraan - kendaraan di depannya mulai bergerak lambat. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian menginjak pedal gasnya dan mobilnya menderu pelan, melaju perlahan.

Jalanan mulai lancar. Kaki kanan Jaehyun nyaris menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam agar mobilnya melaju lebih cepat kalau saja tidak ada sesuatu yang mencegahnya.

TIN... TIN.. TIN...

"Ada apa, sih?"

Mobil di belakangnya terlihat tidak sabaran. Mengklaksonnya dengan brutal. Jaehyun melirik ke kaca spion sebelahnya, sebuah mobil yang sama dengannya berwarna hitam tengah melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

TIN... TIN... TIIINNN...

Detik berikutnya mobil itu menyelipnya dan melaju jauh dengan ugal - ugalan, Jaehyun terus menatap mobil itu dengan keheranan sampai akhirnya lenyap dari pandangannya.

.

Dan semuanya normal kembali.

.

Ketika mobilnya melewati sebuah jalanan yang sepi dia kembali dikejutkan dengan asap tebal yang membumbung tinggi hingga ke langit. Asap itu berasal dari lembah yang ada di sisi kanan jalan raya. Jaehyun menepikan mobilnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat terlambat, tetapi rasa penasaran mengalahkan kekhawatiran akan keterlambatannya. Sebelum turun dari mobilnya, dia terlebih dahulu melepas jas hitamnya, menampilkan kemeja putih yang membalut tubuh kekarnya dengan dasi hitam yang melingkar di leher jenjangnya.

Dengan perlahan Jaehyun menyebrangi jalan raya itu menuju lembah depannya. Dan ketika sudah ada di bibir lembah, betapa terkejutnya dia. Ada pemandangan yang sangat mengenaskan di bawahnya. Mobil yang tadi menyalipnya, menyusup hingga ke bawah. Menabrak sebuah pohon besar yang ada di dasar lembah itu.

Jaehyun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Ada beberapa mobil yang melintas, tapi sepertinya tak ada seorangpun yang memperhatikan kecelakaan ini. Terdorong oleh nurani, direktur utama Jeongguk Corporation itu langsung menuruni lembah dengan hati - hati. Lembah itu tidak seberapa dalam sebenarnya tapi cukup licin.

Ketika sampai di dasar, ia sedikit mencelos saat melihat bagian depan mobil itu yang ringsek berat. Pecahan kaca berserakan di sekitarnya. Dan degup jantungnya berdetak semakin keras ketika di dalamnya ada seorang pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri di kursi kemudi dengan darah di mana - mana.

.

.

.

"Identitasnya belum diketahui, pemuda itu tidak membawa apapun. Polisi masih menyelidiki tempat kejadian,"

 _"..."_

"Ne, gomawo Yuta-hyung, maaf aku tidak bisa datang ke kantor sekarang,"Jaehyun mengakhiri sambungan telepon.

Setelah menemukan pemuda tanpa identitas tadi, dia langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit dan menelpon polisi. Saat ini Jaehyun sedang ada di ruang tunggu, menunggu dokter yang sedang menangani pemuda itu. Kemeja putihnya kotor karena noda darah dari namja yang di tolongnya.

"Jaehyun-sshi," seorang dokter memanggilnya. Jaehyun menoleh menatap sang dokter.

"Ne?"

"Kami harus segera mengambil tindakan operasi caesar," perkataan dari dokter tersebut membuatnya membelelakan matanya, "Mwo? Hamil?"

"Bukankah anda suaminya?"

Jaehyun menggeleng, "Bukan Dok, saya tidak mengenalnya,"

"Lalu siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab dengan semua ini?"

Ia terdiam beberapa saat, "Sa-saya yang akan bertanggung jawab, Dokter bisa segera melakukan tindakan,"

.

.

.

Jaehyun masih berdiri di ruang tunggu ketika ada seorang suster yang menghampirinya dari ruang operasi.

"Jaehyun-sshi, ini handphone milik pasien, tadi saya temukan di saku celananya," Katanya sambil menyerahkan benda mungil berwarna putih tersebut pada Jaehyun.

"Ne, khamsahamnida," dan suster tersebut kembali ke ruang operasi.

Setelah menerima handphone tersebut, Jaehyun langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi lorong. Dia nyalakan benda itu dan mencari - cari informasi yang sekiranya berkaitan dengan pemuda itu.

Dari data pribadinya, diketahui dia bernama Dong Si Cheng dengan nama panggilan Winwin, berusia 22 tahun. Saat membaca namanya Jaehyun seketika berpikir jika pemuda itu mungkin berasal dari China.

Jemarinya kembali mengetuk - ngetuk layar handphone itu, mencari kontak yang sekiranya bisa dihubungi untuk memberi tahu orang terdekatnya tentang kondisi Winwin.

Tapi, ketika membuka icon kontak, Jaehyun merasa heran. Di kontak itu hanya ada tiga belas nomor telepon. Bahkan nomor - nomor tersebut tidak ada namanya satupun.

'Apa ini handphone baru?'

Mengesampingkan kebingungannya, Jaehyun dengan asal mulai memilih salah satu kontak yang akan ia hubungi.

 _'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau-'_

Dicobanya lagi pada semua kontak dan sama saja, tidak ada jawabannya. Kalau begini, siapa yang harus dia beri tahu?

Berusaha mencari informasi lagi, jemarinya kembali menelusuri histori filenya. Dan dia menemukan sebuah file video yang di situ ada gambar wajah Winwin dengan baju yang sama dengan waktu dia kecelakaan tadi. Sepertinya video itu baru dibuat.

Jaehyun mengetuk layar itu untuk memplay video tersebut.

 _"Ini terakhir kalinya aku akan mengatakan padamu, Ayah,"_ melihat aksen Winwin yang berbicara seperti itu, Jaehyun semakin yakin jika pemuda ini berasal dari China. Tapi yang membuatnya tersentuh adalah wajah yang terlihat sangat depresi dengan air mata yang membanjiri kedua pipinya.

 _"Aku tahu Ayah lumpuh, tapi itu bukan berarti Ayah lupa dengan semua dosa - dosa yang telah Ayah lakukan padaku dan Ibu,"_

 _"Aku tidak percaya Ayah meninggalkanku diulang tahunku yang kedua belas. Waktu itu aku menunggu Ayah seharian, dan Ayah tidak datang. Bayangkan sedihnya,"_

 _"Apalagi waktu melihat Ibu. Semenjak Ayah pergi, silih berganti pemuda datang ke kamarnya. Sangat menjijikan. Kamarnya mesum, kotor, dan aku sendiri. Harus melalui itu semua sendiri, Ayah,"_

 _"Dan ketika Ibu meninggal, Ayah tidak ada di situ. Ayah tidak ada. Bayangkan aku di situ sendirian, hiks... Aku sendiri. Aku tidak punya siapapun... hiks.."_ tangisan Winwin terlihat semakin memilukan.

 _"Aku dijanjikan menikah, terus ditinggal. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak tahu harus kemana. Sekarang aku hamil,"_

 _"Ayah, tolong. Aku butuh Ayah. Tapi kalau Ayah tidak ada, aku harus pergi. Aku tidak mau lagi seperti ini,"_

 _"Selamat tinggal,"_

Dan videopun selesai. Sementara Jaehyun masih terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Entah mengapa perasaannya terasa tergelegak saat mengetahui semua penderitaan yang dialami Winwin. Dan dia tidak percaya bagaimana bisa pemuda itu hidup seorang diri dari usia dua belas tahun, tanpa ada orang yang menemaninya. Dan dia sekarang hamil.

.

CKLEK.

.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Jaehyun. Dokter yang sama, keluar dengan pakaian operasinya. Jaehyun langsung berdiri menghampirinya. "Bagaimana, Dokter?"

"Keduanya selamat. Bayinya laki - laki,"

"Laki - laki?"

"Kondisi mereka masih belum stabil. Kita doakan saja semoga semuanya berjalan dengan baik,"

"Ne, khamsahamnida," dokter tersebut menepuk bahu Jaehyun pelan sebelum meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Jaehyun menatap bayi mungil yang tertidur di dalam incubator melalui kaca di ruangan bayi depannya. Bayi itu sangat imut dan meskipun belum mengenalnya, Jaehyun berani mengatakan jika bayi itu sangat mirip dengan Winwin.

"Kau harus kuat,"

"Permisi, Jaehyun-sshi. Bayinya akan diberi nama siapa?" Seorang suster datang menghampirinya sambil membawa sebuah buku catatan.

Pemuda tinggi itu menatap suster ragu, "Apa harus saya yang memberinya nama?"

"Ini penting, untuk keperluan administrasi,"

"Ehmm... Kalau begitu saya akan memberinya nama...,"

Sorot tajam Jaehyun menelusuri seluruh ruangan itu, berusaha untuk menemukan ide untuk nama bayi yang ada di depannya. Matanya kemudian terpaku pada langit biru yang terlihat melalui jendela rumah sakit itu.

"-Haneul,"

"Haneul?" Suster itu mengulang sekali lagi.

"Ne," ucapnya sambil menatap kembali bayi yang tengah menguap sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

'Kau harus kuat, Haneul. Untuk Eommamu,'

.

.

.

Dalam diam, Jaehyun berjalan di lorong rumah sakit seorang diri. Ketika melihat bayi Winwin tadi, tiba - tiba saja hatinya merasa sedih. Dia merasa sedih memikirkan bagaimana masa depan bayi itu, tanpa kehadiran seorang ayah. Bahkan kehadirannya sama sekali tidak diinginkan oleh orang yang melahirkannya. Bagaimana reaksi Winwin nanti saat melihatnya tetap hidup walaupun dia telah berusaha untuk membunuh dirinya. Dan dia sangat yakin jika Winwin tidak akan merasa senang atas tindakan Jaehyun menyelamatkannya dari usahanya bunuh diri.

.

 _'Eomma!'_

Tiba - tiba ingatan Jaehyun berputar pada masa lalu. Dimana saat itu ada seorang anak kecil yang menangis memanggil - manggil ibunya yang terbujur kaku di trotoar jalan raya, dengan darah yang menyebar di mana - mana.

 _'Eomma, irreona!'_

Orang - orang di sekitarnya mengerubungi tubuh kaku itu dan sepasang tangan besar menariknya dari keramaian, menyingkirkannya dari tubuh ibunya. Dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

Ingatannya kemudian beralih kembali, ketika anak kecil itu berdiam diri di sebuah panti asuhan. Duduk seorang diri menatap teman - temannya yang tengah senang bermain bersama, tanpa seorangpun yang menemaninya.

Jaehyun tidak mau jika Haneul harus bernasib sama dengan anak kecil itu.

.

.

.

Jaehyun membuka pintu ruang inap Winwin untuk menjenguknya, setelah operasi tadi dokter mengatakan jika pemuda itu sudah boleh di jenguk. Tapi saat Jaehyun memasuki kamarnya, dia menemukan ruangan itu kosong.

Kemana dia?

Apa mungkin dia di kamar mandi?

.

TOK, TOK, TOK...

.

Jaehyun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, "Winwin-sshi?"

.

Tidak ada jawaban.

.

Dibukanya juga pintu kamar mandi dan tidak ada Winwin di sana.

Dia menghilang.

Jaehyun keluar memberi tahu suster yang kebetulan lewat di situ dan sontak saja seluruh rumah sakit itu heboh mencari - cari keberadaan Winwin.

Jaehyun sendiri ikut mencari Winwin. Di seluruh bagian rumah sakit itu telah dia susuri dan Winwin tetap tidak ditemukan. Sembari mengatur napasnya yang terengah - engah, dia berhenti sejenak, sambil terus mikirkan kemungkinan - kemungkinan keberadaan pemuda China itu sekarang.

Apa dia pulang?

Tidak mungkin. Di video tadi Winwin mengatakan jika dia tidak punya lagi tempat yang di tuju. Dan dia juga tidak mempunyai siapapun.

Jaehyun terus memikirkan lagi.

Winwin yang putus asa dan-

DEG.

Tiba - tiba saja Jaehyun teringat sesuatu, Winwin yang putus asa dan mencoba bunuh diri.

Dia tahu dimana Winwin sekarang. Walaupun tidak yakin, Jaehyun kembali berlari menuju lift untuk menghantarkannya menuju kemungkinan tempat Winwin berada sekarang.

.

.

.

Benar dugaannya.

Ketika Jaehyun sampai di atap rumah sakit itu, dia melihat Winwin tengah berdiri di luar pagar pembatas dengan posisi yang benar benar membahayakan. Satu langkah saja Winwin melangkah, sudah dipastikan tubuh mungil itu akan meluncur jatuh ke bawah sana.

Dada Jaehyun berdesir ngeri membayangkannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Winwin-sshi,"

Winwin menoleh menatap Jaehyun, dapat Jaehyun lihat wajah pucat itu telah basah oleh air mata, "Kau siapa?"

Dengan perlahan Jaehyun mendekati tempat Winwin berdiri, "Jangan mendekat!" Teriaknya.

"Aku Jung Jaehyun, aku yang membawamu kemari,"

"Kenapa kau ikut campur dengan hidupku?"

"Aku tahu tentang hidupmu, Winwin-sshi. Aku tahu rasanya ulang tahun tanpa kehadiran seorang Appa,"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Aku tahu rasanya ditinggalkan!"

"Cukup! Biarkan aku mati!"

Ini tidak bagus.

"Winwin-sshi, kumohon. Kumohon, dengarkan aku! Eommaku meninggal bunuh diri di depan mataku," satu langkah perlahan, Jaehyun melangkah mendekat, "Bayi kamu yang baru lahir akan bernasib sama seperti kita,"

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli!"

Selangkah demi selangkah Jaehyun mendekati Winwin.

"Setelah aku hamil, kesakitan. Sekarang aku yang harus merawat bayi itu?"

"Kau tidak akan sendirian."

"Biar-"

Jaehyun menyela perkataan Winwin "Kalau kau bertekad menjadi orang yang baik, Tuhan pasti akan memberikan pasangan yang baik untukmu,"

"Pasangan?" Winwin bertanya dengan nada menghina.

"Nanti dia akan memberimu-"

"Nanti, nanti, nanti! Semua orang di dunia ini sama, selalu sembunyi dibalik kata nanti!"

"Aku sudah muak dengan omong kosong ini!"

Setelah berkata begitu Winwin langsung menerjunkan tubuhnya ke bawah.

"Andwae! Winwin-sshi!"

Jaehyun berlari dan berusaha meraih tubuh mungil itu.

Berhasil. Tangan kanan Winwin berhasil diraih oleh Jaehyun, menyisakan tubuhnya yang bergelantungan di gedung rumah sakit.

"Jangan!" Dengan sekuat tenaga Jaehyun berusaha menahan tubuh Winwin yang memberontak ingin dilepaskan. Tangan kirinya perpegangan pada pagar pembatas di bawah perutnya.

"Lepas!"

"Demi Tuhan! Jangan, Winwin-sshi!"

"Lepaskan aku!" Tangan kiri Winwin berusaha melepas cengkraman Jaehyun pada tangan kanannya.

"Aku akan menemanimu, aku janji!"

"Bohong! Lepaskan aku!"

Sekelebat ingatan Jaehyun tentang wajah ibunya sebelum bunuh diri tiba - tiba muncul. Wajah cantik yang penuh air mata itu mengingatkan Jaehyun pada sosok yang bergelantungan di bawahnya sekarang. Ibunya yang berlari meninggalkannya dan tidak mempedulikan teriakan Jaehyun kecil yang memanggil - manggilnya.

 _'Eomma!'_

Dan sekelebat ingatan muncul kembali ketika ibunya yang berlari tiba - tiba di hantam oleh truk besar tepat di depan matanya.

.

SRET.

Genggaman tangan Jaehyun pada tangan kanan Winwin merosot dan hampir terlepas, "Andwae! Winwin-ah!"

.

 _'Maafkan Eomma!'_

 _._

Jaehyun tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan tangan Winwin yang terus meronta - ronta di bawahnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Winwin menangis meminta di lepaskan.

"Win! Aku akan menikah denganmu!"

Ketika Jaehyun mengucapkan kalimat itu Winwin semakin kuat meronta - ronta dan tangisannya terdengar semakin mengiba.

"Win! Ya! Dong Si Cheng! Aku akan menikahimu!"

"Bohong!"

"Demi Tuhan! Aku akan menikahimu! Sekarang!" Jaehyun menatap kedua mata Winwin dalam. Dia tidak akan main - main dengan ucapannya. Dan dapat dia rasakan jika Winwin mulai terasa tenang, dan berhenti meronta.

"Ayo naik!"

Dengan perlahan Jaehyun menarik tubuh mungil itu ke atas. Menarik kedua tangannya. Dan saat kaki Winwin berhasil menapak di batas luar pagar, Jaehyun menuntun lengan Winwin untuk melingkar di lehernya. Kemudian memeluk pinggang Winwin dan mengangkatnya melewati pagar pembatas.

BRUK!

Keduanya terjatuh dengan posisi Winwin menindih Jaehyun. Seketika itu Winwin langsung menangis dan berteriak keras sambil tetap memeluk leher Jaehyun erat. Jaehyun sendiri juga balas memeluk Winwin dan mengelus surai hitamnya dengan lembut, membiarkannya menangis. Membiarkannya meluapkan seluruh emosinya.

 _'Terima kasih, Tuhan,'_

Dalam hatinya, Jaehyun tak henti bersyukur. Setidaknya Haneul tidak akan bernasib seperti dia dan Winwin.

.

.

.

TBC or End?

.

Belum nyelesaiin yang lain udah berani post ff baru. Ngerasa ngga berguna banget deh..

Awal mula saya bikin ff ini karena terinspirasi dari sebuah film di laptop.

Gara - gara saya nonton film itu, dan salah satu adegannya ngga tau kenapa ngefeel banget. Jadinya saya iseng aja masukin Jaehyun dan Winwin ke ide saya. Dengan beberapa tambahan jadi deh... ff sampah ini.. maaf deh kalau aneh...

Ini enaknya lanjut atau sampek di sini aja ya? Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya...#bow


End file.
